


Secret Relationship AUs

by traveler_of_heart



Series: Supercat Secret Relationship Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Several prompts - Freeform, Supercat Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat secret relationship AUs, based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supergirl Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviliot/gifts).



> Secret Relationship Prompt: Your parents/housemate just came home and now you’re shoving me in the closet/under the bed/out of the window but I only have one shoe on and no underwear oh my god (AND you’re trying to kiss me while shoving me this is just perfect).

Cat let out a loud moan, riding the last waves of her orgasm on Kara’s fingers. She laid her back on the mattress, trying to catch her breath. She had only flown with Kara a few times but this feeling of unabashed pleasure and seated lust was infinitely better than the wind and freedom of roaming the skies of National City.

“I should add that to my list of powers” Kara said, resting her head on Cat’s abdomen. She placed a chaste kiss on one of the older woman’s thighs and Cat caressed her hair, urging her forward so their lips could meet.

“If you don’t mind, this is a bit of information I’d like to keep to myself” Cat whispered, tasting herself on Kara. The girl gave in the kiss, reveling in the softness of Cat’s lips. After a few moments, she began to trail down to Cat’s breasts, teasing the woman with her fingers.

“Again?” Cat purred with a grin, arching her back.

“You bet” Kara bit her nipple, eliciting a loud moan from the other woman.

“Oh, my…” 

“Mom!”

_ Shit. _

“Up, up, up, up!” Cat said, pushing the other woman away from her.

“Was Carter supposed to come today?” Kara rolled over her stomach and fell on the floor. 

“Yes, I was hoping he’d catch me with my girlfriend” Cat hissed.

“Mom?” Carter insisted.

“In a minute honey! Don’t come in!”

“Why? Are you ok?” his voice was closer and both women shared a panicked look.

“Yeah, yeah, I was just taking a bath. I’ll be with you in a second, sweetheart” Cat answered again, this time her voice less shaky. Kara ran around the room stark naked, looking under the bed for her clothes. All she had found so far was her underwear.

“Oh, no” she whispered as she remember the course of the evening. “My clothes are in your studio”

“Well you’ll just have to fly out the window like that!” Cat said, opening the doors of her balcony.

“You’re not seriously suggesting I fly around the city completely naked, are you?” Kara whined, her eyes full of panic. Cat opened her mouth, looking ready to say that yes, she was absolutely suggesting that. “Cat!”

“Ok, fine. Fine” she took Kara by the hand and opened the door of her closet. “Stay here until I can get your clothes”

“Seriously? A closet?”

“Yes, I get the irony of the situation but please just listen to me and I promise…” Cat gave Kara a heated kiss and pulled apart suddenly. “If you behave I will reward you”

“Hold on a minute!” Kara pulled her close, a thumb caressing Cat’s cheeks. “You called me your girlfriend a minute ago”

“I was in the middle of a crisis”, Cat deflected.

“Cat”

And just like that, with the sheer pronunciation of her name full of reverence and something else -dare she say, love-, Kara tore down all of Cat’s walls.

“I meant it”, Cat whispered. “But we’ll talk about this later”

“Fine” Kara whispered and gave her a chaste kiss. Cat took a deep breath and was about to leave when Carter’s voice coming from the studio startled both of them.

“Mom, why did you drop your clothes in the studio?”

“Crap”


	2. Bathroom break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We work at the same place and no one knows we’re together and every time there’s an office party we end up having heated make out sessions in the bathroom. Actually we rendezvous there for make outs most days, totally sober.

Cat would be the first one to admit she didn’t do romance. However, frolicking with your assistant in the restroom at every given opportunity seemed like a bit too much, even for someone so adverse to romantic gestures. And yet, she couldn’t stop.

The first time it happened was during the Christmas party at CatCo. It was something simple, mostly about drinking and celebrating the fact that the media mogul had just taken away one of the sweetest deals for Fashion Week from Miranda Priestly’s hands. Victory was sweet and for once, Cat allowed herself and her employees the freedom to decorate the office with ridiculous lights and cheesy signs of “Let it snow”. And then there was Kara, wearing a silly little Santa hat, her cheeks flushed and her burgundy sweater bringing out her beautiful eyes. 

Cat wasn’t drunk, she’d never loose control like that in front of her employees. But seeing the adorable girl roaming around spreading joy like a blonde elf of goodness warmed her heart. She imagined what it would be like to put a lock of hair behind Kara’s ear, caressing her cheek and looking into those beautiful blue eyes. She wondered -not for the first time, though she couldn’t admit it now- how would it be to kiss Sunny Danvers.

It was ridiculous and Cat had to stop herself, before her thoughts became ideas and her ideas into actions, actions that she would surely regret. The woman walked to her private bathroom to cool down, but apparently, calamity had a way of finding her, because the next thing she heard was a soft knock on the door and Kara’s voice.

“Miss Grant?”, she said, pushing the door open without waiting for an answer. Cat was too distraught to care. Kara balanced her weight from one foot to the other, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. “I- I got you something.” she said, handing her a small black box. The other woman took it without a word. “It’s really nothing. I just saw it and I thought you’d like it” Kara fidgeted with her glasses, taking Cat’s silence as a sign of discomfort. She kept on babbling even after Cat opened the box and let out a gasp, amazed by the beautiful diamond bracelet. “I wanted to give it to you as a thank you for mentoring me and letting me stay even though I always go out to… you know, do some hero stuff…”

Cat’s lips were the only way to shut Kara up. And one innocent kiss gave way to another and another, and before they knew it, they were ripping their clothes off in a hurry, consumed by passion and desire; feelings that had been neglected for far too long and were now running wild through their bodies.

It became a habit for the next week, to meet at least once a day to exchange hurried kisses and steal moments of a hectic day as journalists and heroes, too worried about getting caught to talk of what it meant and what would happen once these moments became too little to sate their lust.

New Years Eve changed everything. CatCo had thrown a huge party for employees and their families at National City Park. There were food trucks, games, ice cream and music. Of course Kara was there with her two minions, small Lane, a tall man and her sister. Carter ran to hug the girl as soon as he saw her and thanks to her son, Cat was close to Kara for the entire evening, sharing loving glances and trying hard to hide their smiles. It was as if the girl was trying hard to keep her emotions at check, because she knew there was no place to hide, no sanctuary that would allow her to worship Cat’s body the way she deserved.   
She didn’t know Cat had something else in mind.

Because when the countdown began and Carter was shouting next to Winn, Alex, Lucy, Hank and James, Cat caressed the back of Kara’s hand softly; for the first time, the girl payed attention to their closeness.

“Happy New Year”, Cat whispered, inching closer. She stopped, leaving the question hanging in the air, giving Kara permission to refuse the invitation. She could take what she wanted and if she wanted.

It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, but for Cat it seemed like an eternity. Kara closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in the middle of shouts and fireworks. They parted with a sigh of contentment, looking into each other’s eyes with the promise of something more than stolen moments in bathrooms.

“Happy New Year, Cat”

It certainly was.


	3. Winner takes it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We were playing video games with one of your friends and I beat you at something really difficult and you were so outraged/impressed that you forgot no one was meant to know we were together and started tickling me/trying to pick me up etc and now your friend is just staring at us like what the hell I thought you guys didn’t even like each other that much

“Cat, look out!”, Kara shouted, pointing at the screen. Cat was waving her Wii remote like a master, avoiding every obstacle Carter threw at her. It was taking every ounce of self control that she could manage to not smash her Wiimote against the tv screen when one of the bombs Carter threw at her exploded, delaying her process in the race.

“That was low, kid!” Kara said and both Grants shushed her, too excited by the prospect of beating each other in the Mushroom Cup.

“I am going to kick your cute little butt” Cat said through gritted teeth, pushing Carter towards a banana.

“Hey!” the boy said as his car slowed down. He jumped around waving the control up and down to no avail. Cat had won.

“YES!” Kara stood and took the woman between her arms. They spinned around in the middle of laughter, Cat’s legs hugging Kara’s waist tight. “That was awesome!”

“I am fabulous, dear”, Cat said nonchalantly, giving Kara a quick kiss. But they both froze once Carter cleared his throat.

“Uh… Mom?”

“If you pretend this didn’t happen you get ice cream for a month” Cat said after a moment of silence.

“Deal!”, he shouted, running towards the kitchen. He went back seconds later and clashed his body against Cat’s back, who was still held by Kara. “I’m really happy for you guys! Just don’t kiss in front of me, that’s gross”

“Deal” Kara and Cat said, laughing.


	4. Love mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We couldn’t go to your place or mine so we decided to rent a hotel room and have sex there and we look considerably more ruffled coming out of the elevator than when we got in it and the guy on the front desk is looking at us really smugly

It had been two weeks since the last time Cat and Kara had sex. Mind blowing, wild, animalistic sex that left both of them panting and sweating. It was the best workout Cat had ever had. Truth be told, it didn’t have anything to do with them; presidential elections were driving Cat crazy and alien threats took Kara’s energy. Space was another problem; Eliza was staying at Kara’s apartment and ever since a paparazzi had snapped a picture of Supergirl leaving Cat’s penthouse balcony, they had decided laying low and not sleeping at the woman’s place was a good idea.

However, being horny led to bad decisions, which is exactly what Cat was making right now. She was in the middle of a breakfast with one of Murdoch’s representatives when she excused herself to go to the restroom. Pulling out her phone, she opened the conversation with Kara.

_ I am about to become comatose and there is only one thing that will keep me up. Wanna play for a while, Supergirl? ;) _

_ Like… Now? _

_ No. Tomorrow. YES. NOW. Meet me at the front desk in ten minutes. _

Cat looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her outfit was on point, as well as her make up. Although, if her plan worked out -which it usually did for her- she wouldn’t have to worry about looking good in clothes. Not even two minutes had passed since her last message to Kara when her phone beeped again. 

_ I’m here. _

She smiled as she pushed the door and went outside to excuse herself from the boring meeting.

*

If Cat could describe what had just happened in a word, it would be  _ glorious _ . Her headache was finally subsiding, she was feeling rested and best of all, Kara was right next to her on the elevator of the Four Seasons Hotel, looking more ruffled than ever. Her blue cotton shirt was a wrinkled mess and her light makeup was all but smeared. Cat felt very pleased, indeed.

“You missed a button, dear” she said softly, putting on her sunglasses and stepping out of the elevator. Kara fumbled around with the shirt, tripping as she followed Cat’s hurried steps. The woman had gone back to business mode already, so focused on her phone she almost crashed against the concierge.

“Madame Grant!”, the man said in a thick accent, coming to a sudden halt.

“Hello, Pierre”, Cat said, still not looking up. She did take off her glasses, though and continued her furious tapping on the phone. “The new lounge looks lovely. Emily can certainly do a wonderful job when she is not in the middle of one of her affairs”

“Yes, indeed. Are you staying for lunch?”

“No, we were just leaving” Cat finally looked into the man’s eyes, only to find him raising his eyebrows and looking directly into a spot on her neck. 

“Oh, well, some… perhaps some other time, Madame” and with that he curtly nodded and walked away as fast as he could.

“What was tha…?” 

Realisation hit Cat in one swift punch to the gut. She took Kara from the elbow and dragged her to one of the bathrooms. Locking the door, she turned to the mirror to find a huge hickey adorning her neck.

“You are so dead”, Cat glared in Kara’s direction. “So, so dead!”

“I’m… sorry?” Kara wasn’t even trying. She was not.

“What were you thinking?!”

“That you are really hot..” Kara approached her and gave her a chaste kiss. “And that I love it when you let me have my way with you”, another kiss, this time on the neck. “And that you are positively gorgeous when you’re coming”, she whispered hotly against the other woman’s ear.

In spite of herself, Cat moaned. She pushed Kara against one of the stalls and began her attack on her mouth.

“For your sake, I just hope Pierre can keep his mouth shut”


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You treat me like shit/like you barely know me whenever we’re in company and I’m kind of offended that you’re so ashamed to be seen with me, little do I know you do it on purpose just to rile me up because you think I’m cute/hot when I’m mad but know I can’t say anything.

There was a time when Kara liked corporate parties. She got to dress up a bit, talk to some new people and best of all, eat fantastic food for free. It had all changed once she started to secretly date Cat. Because every time they were at one of those events, someone with a lot of money and influences came up to talk to the media mogul and Kara disappeared. Cat would dismiss her without even looking her way, her attention already turned to the man or woman who came walking with a drink in their hand, a sly smile on their faces.

The worst part was Cat’s behaviour. She turned the Grant charm way up, with light touches, knowing smiles and soft laughs that drew everyone’s attention to her. Inevitably, everyone in the conversation looked at Cat with a mix of adoration, lust and respect. And Kara understood, she did. But it didn’t made her feel any better about being forgotten just because she was supposed to be Cat’s assistant and nothing else.

The girl walked around the room, suddenly feeling very aware of every single noise. Drinks being poured, people laughing, music… But what made Kara look was Cat’s laugh. She turned in the woman’s direction to see her in the usual power stance, one hand on her hip, the other one swirling around a glass of red wine. The man she was talking to placed his hand on her forearm.

Kara broke the glass in her hand.

“Oh, my”, a woman next to her gasped. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Me?”, Kara snorted and hurriedly placed the shattered glass on the tray of a passing waiter. “I’m fine. I have thick skin from… construction”

“Everything is so cheap these days” the woman said, going back to her clique. “I swear I can feel cutlery bending as I cut this”

Kara turned around ready to leave, but a firm hand stopped her.

“So soon?”, Cat said with a knowing smile.

“You’re too busy flirting with other people. I don’t think you need your assistant for the rest of the night, do you, Miss Grant?”

“My, my”, the woman answered, amused and… aroused?  _ What the hell is happening here? _

“What?”

“You are jealous”

“I’m not”, Kara said with a giggle that was too loud. She hated herself in that moment. 

Cat looked at her, a perfect eyebrow arched.

“Fine. A little.”

“You look very hot when you’re jealous, dear” Cat said, adjusting Kara’s glasses for her. She snapped her fingers and a woman was by her side with her coat in a matter of seconds. “I think I’m ready to go. Are you?”

“Am I…?”

“I’m taking you to bed”, Cat whispered and winked at the girl. Maxwell Lord intercepted them right at the door and Kara almost growled.

“Kitten”

“Maxwell”

“Leaving so soon?” he said, putting on his most charming smile on. Kara rolled her eyes.

“Yes. I have better people to do”

“Don’t you mean  _ things _ ?”

Cat let out a small laugh and took one of Kara’s hands on her own.

“Nope”

Kara threw one last glance over her shoulder and winked at Lord. 

Life was good.


	6. Leave the pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We were at my place watching movies and cuddling on the sofa etc but now you’ve fallen asleep in my lap and I know my parents/housemate is gonna be home any minute but I haven’t got the heart to wake you + you just turned over and snuggled closer to me and I almost died of cute.

Kara shuffled around on the couch, feeling a body against hers. She looked down to find Cat, snuggled tightly to her side. A glance around the things in the room made her remember the afternoon. They were watching movies and eating take out, when the exhaustion of the day had worn them both down. 

The day before, Kara had almost blown out her powers fighting against a white Martian. And since there was nothing to do for her but to wait, Cat had suggested an impromptu meeting at the girl’s apartment to “do some very fun and adult stuff”. Except they were both tired and ended up like this, asleep on the couch, Cat’s arms circling Kara’s waist. And once Cat was gone, nothing could wake her up. That didn’t stop Kara from trying, though.

“Cat?”, she whispered against the woman’s forehead.

“Five more minutes” Cat grumbled, hiding her face on the crook of Kara’s neck.

“I thought we were going to do some fun adult stuff” the girl mocked.

“We will if you let me sleep for a bit longer. Unless you want me to drift off in the middle of eating you out” Cat said with malice, and she didn’t need to see her girlfriend to know she was blushing.

“Fine”, Kara said with a strangled voice and Cat went back to sleep with a sigh of contentment. The kryptonian took her phone from the night stand and browsed through the messages. She opened the one from Alex and her eyes went wide. 

_ I have pizza and the first season of Law and Order! Be there in 10 minutes. _

Kara gulped. She briefly thought about waking Cat up, but seeing her girlfriend so peacefully asleep on the couch made her change her mind. And sure enough,before Kara could come up with a lame excuse to keep her sister away, Alex opened without knocking, stopping dead in her tracks as she saw the scene in front of her.

“Hi…” Kara whispered, her cheeks turning red.

“I swear to God, Kara, if you don’t let me sleep we are not having sex tonight”, Cat mumbled again, oblivious to what was happening.

Alex grimaced, and turned around, ready to leave. Something in the kitchen caught her eye, so she walked to the counter, where she had left a huge bottle of tequila two nights ago.

“See ya!” she said, the bottle in one hand and the pizza in another, without waiting for Kara’s lame explanation.

“Was that your sister?” Cat said, annoyed, still not opening her eyes.

“Yeap”

“Did she take the tequila?”

“Mm-hm”

“She could have left some pizza”, Cat stirred and sighed. She was back to sleep in five seconds and Kara laughed softly.

“Night, Cat”


End file.
